


& even the gods cannot control their fate.

by stardustgirl



Series: Feelstember 2020 [11]
Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: (in a way), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Death & Ruminations Thereupon, F/M, Feelstember, Feelstember 2020, Fluff, Kelsier/Mare (Mistborn) (mentioned), Spoilers for Mistborn: The Hero of Ages, Vin and Elend are the power couple we NEED, and thankfully they’re the one we GOT, i think, its been a while since I read it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Vin has one last request.(Prompt fill for “Faint” for Feelstember.)
Relationships: Elend Venture/Vin, Sazed & Vin (Mistborn)
Series: Feelstember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905316
Kudos: 20
Collections: Feelstember 2020





	& even the gods cannot control their fate.

Vin can see the stars.

They’re bright, brighter than they’ve ever been, because she’s _won._ Because _they’ve_ won. They—her and Preservation—have defeated Ruin. And though it came at the highest cost, she has to admit that she would accept that price again and again and again, if it means the end—the _survival—_ of their world will be this beautiful.

No mists obscure the sky above her, now. No part of Preservation is left except what is within her own soul. _She_ is Preservation now, she supposes. And in that knowledge, she finds her own destruction beautiful.

But then—

Elend.

Elend, sweet, dear Elend. Elend, the nobleman who has never been like any nobleman she’s ever known. Elend, her partner in practically everything, in ruling a doomed kingdom to carrying on Kelsier’s legacy, even. Elend—

Who is now dead.

Vin feels a tightness, something like grief, find its way around and within her, despite her nothingness. Sazed is the Hero, she knows. Sazed is Harmony, she knows.

And Elend is dead.

Still, Vin looks to the stars, looks to Harmony, now, with her formless self, and asks to see the stars with him one last time.

Sazed doesn’t quite grant that, but he does allow them what he _can_ allow.

He allows them Spook’s survival, Spook’s life, full of color and green plants and a sun that doesn’t seem to bleed. He allows them a world in his own name, in Harmony, one that doesn’t have to spew ash each day it draws closer to its own destruction. He allows them each other, in a way.

He allows them the future Mare wanted for Kelsier and that Kelsier, in turn, wanted for Vin and that Vin, in turn, wanted for Elend and Spook and Sazed and TenSoon and everyone else.

He allows Vin and Elend flowers, colorful, green flowers; and he allows them each other, even if it’s not how they planned, even if it’s without being able to breathe air untainted by ash with their hearts beating, too; and he allows them rest.


End file.
